Collaboration platforms enhance productivity in the workplace or commercial environment by providing a mechanism for participants or users to engage in multiple forms of communication with many people that are related to topics of interest for each participant. For example, enterprise collaboration platforms facilitate the management of multiple projects by multiple team members at one or more geographic locations. A user typically has an account within the collaboration platform which includes information about the user's personal profile and from which the user can receive updates in the form of written communications about events occurring in different communities as well as obtain activity feeds from other users. Notifications are also typically communicated over the collaboration platform to the user's account, such as alerts and announcements as well as any personal notifications that are associated with the user's profile.
In certain scenarios, there may be many updates occurring in one community that could overwhelm any updates from other communities. This can then result in a user failing to see an important update due to the user's account being cluttered with other updates that are of less importance. In addition, if the user is utilizing a mobile device to access his or her account, the number of updates displayed on one or more pages associated with the account could be much lower in comparison to utilizing a browser for another computing device (e.g., a browser utilized by a laptop or desktop computer). This may further result in the user not viewing the most important updates from the mobile device due to the clutter of updates coming in to the user's account.